The Freshman Miscellaneous Characters
The Freshman, Book 2 Chapter 14 'Officer Halverson' If you choose to go to the airport with Zack so he can say goodbye to Brandon, you are stopped at security by Officer Halverson. Since neither of you have a ticket, he refuses to let you pass. His character model resembles Chaz from Rules of Engagement. The Freshman, Book 3 Chapter 3 'Heather Sinclair' Heather is first mentioned by Sebastian who tells you and your friends that because of an accident involving a ski lift, Heather is currently absent from Hartfeld and that as a result, he has taken Heather's seat as treasurer of the Student Council. You later learn that Heather is also a member of Kappa Phi Sigma when you are told that Heather's room is currently free due to her absence. In The Junior, Heather is back as Kassidy mentions having shortly talked to her in preparation of the prank Beau pulls on Claire. In Game of Love, a girl named Heather competes together with another girl named Sofia, but it is not clear if it's the same Heather. Chapter 13 'Crew' When you visit James in California and go to the set of his movie, you run across the actors starring in his movie as well as a crew member. He mistakes you for Anna-Leanne Harvey, an extra for the latest episode of Crown and the Flame. He asks you if you want to play as an extra, and you have the choice to agree or turn him down. His character model resembles Todd from Most Wanted, Book 1. 'Actors' If you decide to play an extra in Crown and the Flame, you see the actress portraying Kenna Rys and the actor portraying Dominic Hunter. The crew member tells her that her path to the castle has changed because they added more fire pits. The actor playing Dominic hopes it doesn't take long to block the scene because he has hot yoga in half an hour. The actress playing Kenna asks a crew member for a nitro cold brew coffee, no milk, no sugar, with a straw and 2 napkins, while the actor playing Dominic wants one of those organic baby kale salads with endives and lemon-carrot dressing. You ask them for autographs for Tyler and Abbie, and they sign it "The couple that slays together stays together!". Naturally, her character model is of Kenna Rys, and his is of Dominic Hunter. The Freshman, Book 4 Chapter 3 'Ezra' Your Character meets a bright bay horse named Ezra from the stable at James's home. James offered his friends to take the horses for a ride at the countryside. Chapter 5 'Spud' He's in charge of the bar Kaitlyn takes you and your friends to. He has the same character model as one of the bikers from Lovehacks. 'Tater Tot' He is the line dancing caller at the bar Kaitlyn takes you and your friend to. He has the same character model as one of the bikers from LoveHacks. His name is also used as the default name for the dog you can adopt in The Senior. 'Red' He works at the bar Kaitlyn takes you and your friends to. He states that his name comes from a potato. He has the same character model as Centurion Biker, a character from Most Wanted. Chapter 7 'Waitress' After camping, you and your friends head to a restaurant. Unfortunately, the waitress tells you there is a 2-hour wait unless you have reservations. You can choose to lie and say you have a reservation or your group will head to the nearest fast-food chain. Her character model resembles Sabrina from Rules of Engagement, Book 1, and LoveHacks. Chris: Luxury Getaway Chapter 1 'Russell Thibbs' He is a professional football player who is an alumni of Hartfeld University. According to Chris, he was the best running back in Hartfeld's history. He invites Chris and a bunch of his football teammates to Los Angeles to watch him in the playoffs, flies them out on a private jet and lets them stay in his mansion. After all is said and done though, he would rather spend time with his wife and daughters than go to a party with famous actors and football fans. He shares the same forename as Russell Mayhew from Hero, Vol. 1. James: Masquerade Ball Chapter 1 'Announcer' At the charity masquerade ball James invited you to, you watch the announcer on stage auction items. You can bid up to $100 of James' money on an antique picture frame. His character model resembles Daniel, the waiter from the Rules of Engagement and The Royal Romance series. The Freshman: Love Bites Chapter 1 'Bat' While taking a shortcut through a cemetery, Kaitlyn gets bitten by this bat and turns into a vampire shortly afterwards. The Freshman: Game of Love Chapter 2 'Waiter' When you and your love interest go to La Trattoria, the waiter seats you and takes your order. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Groups